


The spy who loved me

by AngelaChristian



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, R, Roleplay, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir would like to play a new roleplay hologame with Garak.<br/>teaser : Julian looked so hot with his hands tied up and the rage in his eyes. He wouldn't give in that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spy who loved me

Title : The Spy Who Loved Me  
Rating : NC-17  
Genre : DS9, pwp, bdsm, slash , kink, spanking  
Characters : Bashir/Garak  
Beta : mrs260, thanks !  
Disclaimer : Star Trek: Deep Space Nine belongs to Paramount Pictures /Gene Roddenberry, I don't make money with this.  
Summary : Bashir would like to play a new hologame with Garak.

 

Julian was very excited when he entered Garak's shop that afternoon. Garak was wondering why, but sure the doctor wouldn't hesitate to let him know.

"Hi Garak, you won't believe what I just found!" He was waving a data rod at him.

Garak shrugged. "A new hologame, maybe?"

"Almost right. It's a game, yes, but not just any game, it's a…" he lowered his voice in a conspiratory manner, "spy game for adults… you know."

Garak nodded. "I see."

"Would you like to play it with me tomorrow?"

Garak tried not to smile. Those games were an insult to his profession and any known secret service in the universe, but he wanted Julian to be happy, so he agreed.

"Yes, a little game would be fine after all the work I have to finish until then. Do I have to prepare for it in any way?"

This time Julian nodded.

"I'd like you to be the interrogator in Chapter Five and I'll be the caught agent, Thomas Watson. The story is set on Earth during the so-called Second World War, an era in the middle of the twentieth century when half of Europe and the USA were at war with Nazi Germany. Great Britain and the USA were allies supporting the Resistance in occupied France, while planning to invade that country in order to liberate Europe from the Nazi regime. My character, Watson, is a British pilot who works for the secret service, MI5, and is supposed to get information from the Resistance, but he gets caught at the rendezvous point by Nazi officers. You're the Nazi officer, Wilhelm Steiner, whose job it is to interrogate the prisoner."

"I must admit that I'm not familiar with Earth history at all, but to me it sounds much better than the James Bond games we used to play, so far."

"I rewrote some of the scenes in order to make it… more interesting for us."

Garak knew what the doctor was talking about. It wasn't long ago that they had both discovered an interest in a special kind of sexual role play game involving historical uniforms and prison scenarios.

Julian handed the data rod to Garak. At first he wasn't sure whether it would be a good idea to tell him about these kinds of secret desires, which he had never told anybody about. But with Garak, he had the feeling that he might be the only person who would be able to understand it at all. Sometimes he couldn't even understand himself, or where this wish came from, but now he would be ready to act it out for the first time. Julian feared that it might be a side effect of the genetic enhancement that he had received as a child. He'd never showed any kind of psychosis, unlike other patients who had to live in a mental hospital, but when he got older those strange desires occurred. He felt a need to be punished and hurt by someone, just for the sake of feeling the pain.

"I'll see you in the holosuite." Julian smiled at Garak, then left the shop.

~~~

The following day, Garak was waiting in a holosuite for Julian, alias Thomas Watson, to arrive. According to the setting, the prisoner was supposed to be brought into his office by two soldiers, played by holograms. Garak had studied his part very carefully. Sure, he knew very well how to interrogate people, but this time, it wasn't about making somebody talk, but about making Julian happy by doing things exactly the way he wrote it down. He'd even adjusted the historical Nazi uniform to his Cardassian neck -- otherwise the collar would have been too tight. The uniform was of a pale sand color, with odd-looking pants cut loose around the thigh, but tight at the lower leg, probably to fit more easily into the high, black boots. "Plain awful. Those Nazis might have had use for a good tailor," he thought.

The room that he was now in had blank stone walls and only a tiny window with bars in front of it. In spite of a dirty, flickering blub hanging from the ceiling, it was almost dark inside. In the middle of the room stood a shabby old desk with one chair behind and one in front of it. Garak thought that it must have been a storage room or cellar once. In an unpleasant way, this scenario reminded him of the occupation of Bajor and the work he did at that time. He wondered why Julian had picked such an unfriendly place for their game. Then he took a seat behind the desk. His prisoner would arrive soon.

Julian couldn't see at all, because his head was covered by a bag, when two men almost pushed him into a cold room. His hands were tied together with a simple cord that smelled as old and dusty as the bag that took his sight. He felt disoriented. Suddenly, the bag was pulled roughly from his head. He blinked into the dim light.

"Sit down," said Garak in an icy voice.

Julian dropped on the chair in front of the desk.

Garak sat down behind it and opened a file. "Name?"

"I won't tell you anything."

"Name!" he repeated with more emphasis.

If Julian hadn't known him before, he would have been really afraid. But he knew how to turn on the Cardassian. He had to act stubborn and defiant.  
He didn't say a word.

"Name!"

Still no answer.

His eyes fixed him. "I have means to make you talk. Do you want me to use them?"

Garak started to enjoy the interrogation. It felt like in the old days when he was a powerful man. It was an amazing feeling to finally see the fear in somebody's eyes, telling you that you'd won. Julian looked so hot with his hands tied up and the rage in his eyes. He wouldn't give in that easily.

Julian raised his head and met his gaze. His heart started to pound.

"I see I have to be less patient with you." Garak took a riding crop from his desk and showed it to him. "I know very well how to handle this; would you like to see a demonstration of my skills?" He smiled a cold smile. Then he got up from his chair and grabbed Julian by his tied up hands and bent him over the desk.

"I'll count to ten and you'll tell me what you were doing in that forest at night."

"One."

A sharp pain went through Julian's body when the riding crop hit him.

"Two."

He flinched, but didn't make a sound.

"Three."

Another hit. Julian felt Garak's hip close to his side. He seemed to be enjoying it already.

"Four."

Julian groaned when the stick hit him again. But he could also feel his own "stick" getting harder with every hit. He felt Garak's firm grip around his wrists and his arm pushing him down on the desk. The Cardassian was much stronger and heavier than him: if he had wanted to really hurt him or do anything that he didn't approve of, he could easily do it. So far, Garak had never crossed the line, but Julian wasn't sure if he would do it one day. He had no control over him or his actions and that was the thrill of it.

"Five."

"I will never tell you anything, you Nazi bastard!" Julian hissed.

"We will see."  
Garak stopped beating him and took a knife from his desk. Julian's eyes widened with shock: he hadn't written anything about a knife into the script.

Garak felt Julian's body go tense under him; he seemed to be really afraid now. Good, finally he'd stopped just acting afraid in order to please him. He knew what he was doing and he couldn't wait to fuck the dear doctor. If he'd wanted to, he could have torn his clothes off without waiting for permission; he was strong enough to take what he wanted. But there was no thrill without a fight.

Slowly, he put the knife under Julian's shirt and started to cut it off his body.

"This is much better." His hand caressed the naked golden skin. Julian held his breath and exhale audibly. Then his hand went lower down over his back to his butt. He pinched and slapped it a little.

"Don't touch me!" He tried to get up from the desk, just to be pushed down on it again.

"I'll do what I like, unless you tell me what I want to hear."

"You are a bastard!" Julian was breathing faster.

"Wrong answer." His hands grabbed the waistband of Julian's pants and pulled them down. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so Garak could easily touch him. He had to bite his lower lip to not come right into Garak's hand.

Garak felt that the doctor was more than ready for the next step and unzipped his pants.

Julian held his breath. He could feel Garak behind him, pushing against his body, then entering him. He was big and filled him completely.

"Will you tell me, now, what you were doing in that forest? Or do I have… to get… mean?" With those words, he thrusted hard into him.

Julian closed his eyes and exhaled. This was good; he felt like he was going to explode any minute.

Another thrust deep into his body. "Give me more, please, do me, fuck me!" Julian panted.

Garak granted him that favour. It turned him on to hear him talk like that. His own breath went faster with every thrust. He wouldn't be able to take this any longer. Julian's twitching under his body told him that the doctor was close, too. One more push took him over the edge and Julian came with a loud cry.

Garak didn't allow himself to lose control like that, and closed his eyes the moment his mind was overwhelmed with sensations. He stood in perfect silence for a heartbeat and felt his body calm down, before he allowed Julian to get up from the desk.

"Computer, end program," Julian panted.

"I hope you're happy, Doctor."

"I am more than happy. Where did you learn all this? I… I mean I can guess where but…" Julian felt uneasy when asking. "You didn't do this for the first time today, right?"

Now it was Garak's turn to feel uneasy. "Well, let's say this is the first time that I've heard a "thank you" afterwards." And it was the first time that he could enjoy it without feeling guilty, although he didn't fully comprehend why anybody would ask for this at all. He could have done the thing with the lights -- it was almost a standard method that every interrogator had to learn -- but he didn't find it very creative.

"I think I'll better not ask any further, because I might not like the answers."

"A wise decision."

Both tidied their clothes and left the holosuite.

end


End file.
